Au sein de la varia
by Yuki-Fiction-Yaoi
Summary: Qui est vraiment l'assassin surnommé Murder Princess ? Tous le monde se le demande. Et vous, vous voulez savoir qui je suis ? Et bien cherchez ! Brisez mes barrières et apprenez à me connaître, apprenez à connaître celle que je suis vraiment ! Brisez ce masque derrière lequel je me cache ! Et je vous dirais tous ! Bonne chance car je ne suis pas facile à cerner, je suis une enigme.
1. Chapter 1: 10 ans plus tard

Cioassu miina !

Alors voilà j'ai décidé d'écrire une fic sur Reborn ! Et je tient d'ailleurs à remercier Tsubaki (ou Tsubaka comme Reborn l'appelle) qui m'a donné envie d'écrire sur ce site grâce à ses délires XD. Bref sachez que n'ayant pas recopier mes textes de cette fic je vais devoir tous recopier mais si je n'ai pas de lecteurs ou de reviews je laisserais tomber car c'est cela ma source d'inspiration... Bon maintenant place au disclamer:

Titre: Au sein de la Varia

Rating: T (+ 13 ans pour language crue )

Couples: A vous de devinez kufufu~

Disclamer: Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Akira Amano. Je ne fait que les emprunter pour les faire souffrir...heu jouer je veux dire ^o^.

Mais il y a quelques exceptions, à savoir: Cassandre et Beinjamin qui m'appartienne, Siana qui apparient à Siana et Laura qui appartient à Laura.

Bref voici l'histoire tout de suite !

Bonne lecture !

Bye bi !

Yuki~

* * *

_** chapitre 1: 10 ans plus tard**_  
_**  
**_  
_**PDV Cassandre**_  
_**Je respire et abat ma faut dans les airs tout en prononçant un mot,quand j'ouvre les yeux je découvre une feuille couper en sa diagonal mais aussi gelée posé au sol comme si elle avait toujours été là. **_  
_**  
**_  
_**Moi: - rangeant sa faut- shashasha j'ai enfin réussi **_  
_**  
**_  
_**Je me redresse et chope mon sac puis me met en route pour le collège, même si je suis déjà en retard**_  
_**Quand j'arrive la grille est effectivement fermé,je sonne a la loge et on m'ouvre, alors d'un pas nonchalement je me traîne jusqu'en classe puis une fois devant je frappe et rentre en lachent un "désoler" que je ne pense pas du tout. Je me dirige vers les tables du fond tout en évitant soigneusement de me prendre un sac dans le pied.**_  
_**Je m'assoit sur ma chaise, met mon sac à coter de la fenêtre où l'on peut voir le soleil briller déjà haut dans le ciel, puis croise mes bras sur la table et y met ma tête dans l'Intention de dormir. Mais avant cela j'appelle discrètement Gokudera, puis lui dit que j'ai enfin réussie l'exercice dont je lui avait parler jadis. **_  
_**  
**_  
_**Professeur: Ou étiez-vous? Et pourquoi êtes-vous en retard?**_

_**Moi: Si je vous le dit vous ne me croirez pas**_

_**Professeur: -soupirant- Pourquoi faut-il que mes deux meilleurs élèves aient un caractère comme ça?**__**  
**_  
_**Gokudera: C'est la vie**_

_**MOI: et puis je vous rappelle que je ne suis pas élève de cet établissement , mais chef du comité de discipline avec kyôya, celui-ci m'a juste demander de venir dans cette classe pour surveiller certaint élément perturbateur ou dérangeant **_  
_**  
**_  
_**Je repose mes bras sur ma table et ferme les yeux, avec un peu de chance j'arriverais à m'endormir**_  
_**Alors que je rêvait encore, j'entendis des bruits de raclements de chaise puis je me sens secouer de droite à gauche. J'émerge doucement et fusille du regard celui qui à causer mon départ du monde des lymbe (le sommeille) mais me calme tous de suite quand je vois ladite personne**_  
_**  
**_  
_**?: Aller lèves-toi princesse,le cour est finis**__**  
**_  
_**Moi: Justement je peut dormir encore plus ,et ils sont ou les autres? Né Takeshi ?**_  
_**  
**__**Takeshi: Partis manger, justement c'est pour ça que je t'ai réveiller **_

_**MOI: Et ils n'ont pas eu la disgrâce de m'attendre ?!**_  
_**  
**_  
_**Je fais mine d'être choquer et nous nous dirigeons vers le toit ou on a pris l'habitude de manger. Nous montons les escaliers où je surprends des mégots de cigarettes, alors ni une ni deux j'empoche mon portable puis envoie un message à Kyô-kun le prévenant que des élèves méritaient d'être punis. Puis je me remit en marche tout en pensant que ce collège mériterais un bon nettoyage au vu de toilettes, des salles de classes qui sont encore pire que la cour en elle-même. Je me perds alors dans mes souvenirs en pensant à Kyô-kun, si je n'avais pas été moi-même une des chef du comité de discipline alors les Vongolas n'aurais pas eu le droit de venir dans cette salle. **_  
_**  
**_  
_**Moi: Heureusement que kyoya ne m'a rien dit**_

_**Takeshi: De quoi tu parles?**__**  
**_  
_**Moi: Ho rien je pensait à quelque chose**_

_**Takeshi: Tu repensait a ta rencontre avec nous?**_

_**MOI: C'est vrai que en ce temps là je n'aurais jamais cru devenir amie avec le 10 du nom et ses gardien, et pourtant ça ne remonte qu'à 2 mois**_

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**J'arrive devant le lycée, mais ne croyez pas que c'est pour étudier. En effet j'ai déjà mon diplôme, ma majoritée alors si je suis ici c'est parce que mes sempai me l'ont demandés, ils m'ont dit que un certaint Reborn habitant là-bas. Et que je devais entraîner le Judaïmé dans la pratique et le manniment des armes. Cela promet d'être intéressant ! **_  
_**  
**_  
_**?: excuse moi tu...tu es nouvelle hein,je m'appelle tsuna...heu...en..enchanté**_  
_**  
**_  
_**Je me retourne et alors que j'allais lui répondre je remarque une bague a son coup que j'identifie tout de suite**_  
_**Je me met alors à sourire sadiquement. Pas besoin de le chercher, c'est lui vient à toi,remarque je n'aurais pas à bouger au moins ! Je lui tends ma main qu'il sert aussitôt et je me dis que ça va vraiment être amusant. **_  
_**  
**_  
_**Moi: Tu dois être le Judaïme ! Enchanté je m'appelle Cassandre, et je suis à partir de maintenant ton professeur particulier d'armes à feu mais aussi d'armes normals**__**  
**_  
_**Tsunayoshi: Hiiii mai...mais c'est pas Reborn qui doit m'apprendr ça ?!**__**  
**_  
_**Moi: Non bien sur que non ! On lui a demander de te former en tant que parrain et de t'entraîner pour contrôler ta flamme de dernière volonté mais quand il est question de t'apprendre le maniment des armes...c'est moi qui entre en jeux ! **_

_**Reborn: Tu dois être l'élève de Colonello et de Lal Mirch. Tu as fait vite ! **_

_**MOI: Colonello-sempai et Lal-sempai m'ont demander de me dépêcher alors j'ai fait le plus vite possible**__**  
**_  
_**Reborn: Bien bien...Tu as fait parler de toi dans le monde la mafia tu sais**_

_**Moi: Oui je sais, et je suis désoler d'avoir inquiéter mon tuteur**_

_**Hayato: Et c'est qui ?**_

_**MOI: Il s'appelle Dino Calvalonne, tu devrais le savoir non puisque tous les assassins d'Italie le savent. **_

_**Reborn: C'est vrai, en tant que bras-droit de Tsuna tu te doit de savoir ce que devient l'une de nos alliées les plus proche**_

_**MOI: Exact, il est vrai que je me suis alliée au Neuvième. Ho et avant que je n'oublie -prend un carnet dans sa poche et le tend à Reborn- peut-tu signer ici sil te plait ?**__**  
**_  
_**Reborn: -le signe- C'est le carnet ou tu répertorie les différents arcobalénos ? **_  
_**  
**_  
_**J' hoche la tête et range mon carnet tout en faisant tomber des photos qu'il m'avait donner. Sur ces photos on peux voir un garçon portant des lunettes et aux cheveux roux, un autre grand avec un sourire joueur et aux cheveux blancs, et d'autre tout à fait normal, enfin presque.**_  
_**Un gars au cheveux argenter et fumant une cigarette les ramassent et me regarde avec étonnement.**_  
_**  
**_  
_**Hayato: Ne me dit pas que tu es la personne qui a tuer Byakuran et Sochi ainsi que les autres ! **_

_**Moi: Si pourquoi ? Non attend en fait je m'en contre-fout ! **_

_**Hayato: Mais t'es malade ?! On n'avais déjà régler le problème ! T'as juste tuée des innocents !**_

_**MOI: Si tu savais comme je m'en contre balance,vous n'aviez cas pas prendre autant de temps et grâce à ça je fait honneur au surnom que l'on m'a donnée. Et la vendice sait maintenant que je tiendrais parôle , cela m'étonne qu'ils ne ce soient pas encore déplacés...**_  
_**  
**_  
_**Je lui sourit moqueuse puis j'entends la sonnerie marquant la fin de la récréation. Alors je me dirige vers le bâtiment , mais je me retourne vers eux et leurs sourit sadiquement tout en tournant une mèche de cheveux entre mes doigts. **_  
_**  
**_  
_**Moi: Au fait je m'appelle Cassandre , j'ai 18 ans, enchanté ! J**__**e suis la nouvelle chef du comité de discipline avec un certain Hibari Kyôya. Et maintenant tous en classe ou je vous tues ! **_  
_**  
**__**  
**_  
_**fin du flash back**_  
_**  
**_

_**Je me me sens secouer, pour la deuxième fois de la journée et regarde Takeshi d'un regard noir. C'est vrai non mais ho ! On ne touche pas une princesse, surtout si c'est un roturier ! **_  
_**  
**_  
_**Takeshi: On est arrivé, t'es dans la lune -rigole-**_

_**MOI: -marmonne- Ouais mais j'aimerais autant qu'on ne me dérange pas lorsque j'y suis !**_

_**On arrive dans la salle de réception que Kyô-kun nous a dit d'utiliser comme moyen de réunion ou de repas. Ce qui est bien dans cette salle c'est que la luminosité est parfaite, quand on rentre dans la salle on a vus directement sur la grande fenêtre et le bureau qui s'y trouve. Ensuite il y a deux canapé de cuir blanc qui se trouve de par et d'autre du bureau mais en étant tout de même devant, de plus il y a une moquette. Bref au autant dire que j'ai du batailler pour obtenir cette salle, mais je ne regrette rien ! **_  
_**Je me dirige vers les autres qui se sont assis sur les deux canapés, alors décidant d'embêter ma cible favorite je m'assoit entre Hayato et Tsuna puis pose ma tête sur l'épaule d'Hayato et affiche un grand sourire qui fit reculer Tsuna. Puis avec tous mon language soutenus possible c'est à dire beaucoup, et oui on est princesse ou on l'est pas, je dit ou plutôt susurre à son oreille: **_  
_**  
**_  
_**Moi: Très cher Hayato Gokudera, votre aimable soeur j'ai nommé Mademoiselle Bianchi souhaite converser avec vous, alors je lui ai prier d'aller faire votre rencontre cher vous. Vous la verrez donc lorsque vous retournerez chez vous ! **_  
_**  
Hayato: La ferme ! Que me voulais aniki ?**_

_**Moi: je sas pas,-sourire sadique- mais je lui ai dit de venir ce soir chez toi et je lui ai donner ton adresse , mais t'es pas obliger de me remercier  
**_  
_**Hayato: T'es une grande sadique toi !  
**_  
_**Moi: -sourire moqueur- Oui je vous l'accorde j'ai d'ailleurs ma carte de membre  
**_  
_**Hayato: Tch', tu me rappelle quelqu'un mais j'ai zapper son prénom - se tournant vers tsuna- Judaïme vous vous rappelez du mec que j'ai combattu pour l'anneau de la tempête?  
**_  
_**Tsunayoshi: heuuu...non je me rappelle plus**__**  
**_  
_**Takeshi: c'était belphegor,non?  
**_  
_**Moi: -sursaute - Belphegor, tu l'a combattu ?! Et tu as gagné ?!**_

_**Hayato: Ouais, mais non j'ai perdu. Pourquoi tu le connais?  
**_  
_**MOI: -rire moqueur- Tu as perdu...Que cela me surprend, tu n'est vraiment pas digne d'être le bras droit de Tsunayoshi !  
**_  
_**Ryohei: N'évite pas la question à l'extrème!  
**_  
_** MOI: -s'arrète de rire- Puisque ma vie semble vous intéresser, je vais répondre. Alors oui je le connais pour la simple et bonne raison que **__**Belphegor est mon frère jumeau...**_

* * *

_**Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine !**_

_**Mais en attendant...Review ?**_


	2. Chapter 2: Explications

Cioassu ! Voici mon chapitre 2 ! Au fait comme vous avez pu vous en doutez, je suis nul en orthographe, donc si quelqu'un veux se proposer pour devenir ma bêta-reader je suis prenante !

Titre: Au sein de la Varia

Rating: T (+ 13 ans pour language crue )

Couples: A vous de devinez kufufu~

Disclamer: Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Akira Amano. Je ne fait que les emprunter pour les faire souffrir...heu jouer je veux dire ^o^.

Mais il y a quelques exceptions, à savoir: Cassandre et Beinjamin qui m'appartienne, Siana qui apparient à Siana et Laura qui appartient à Laura.

Bref voici l'histoire tout de suite !

Bonne lecture !

Bye bi !

Yuki~

Rappel:  
- Ce qui se trouve entre des tirets sont les actions que font les personnes

- Ce qui se trouvent entre parenth se sont les rappels

- Ce qui se trouve entre ** - a sont les pens es des personnages

* * *

_** chapitre 2: **_  
_** explications  
**_

_**PDV Cassandre**_

_**A la fin des cours je me dirige vers la sortie puis sort du collège en saluant kyôya au passage. Je me met à sautiller dans la neige de Décembre comme une folle mais en restant digne de mon rang. Naminori sous la neige est magnifique, les arbres ont perdu leur verdure mais le bois est d'un marron bois superbe, ensuite il y a les allées couvertes de blanc comme si nous étions à un mariage et surtout...il y a des flocons qui tombent doucement, comme au ralentis, vers le sol pour ensuite s'y coller et fondre petit à petit. **_  
_**Alors que j'allais prendre l'intersection qui me permettrais d'aller au magasin se trouvant près du collège, Hayato m'interpella. Je me retourne alors et je vois toute la bande au complet.**_  
_**Je leur sourit et me dirige vers eux tout en sachant que je vais y passer. **_

_**Hayato: On peut parler, faut que tu nous expliques certaines choses ?**_

_**J'hoche la tête. Nous nous mettons en route pour le parc.**_  
_**Une fois dedans je m'assoit sur un banc et soupire sachant très bien ce qui allait se passer pour moi...**_

_**Reborn: Personnellement je n'ai aucune question à te poser, je sais déjà tout**_

_**Moi: Grâce au Neuvième du nom hein ? Ou alors Colonello-sempai et Lal-sempai qui te l'ont dit...**_

_**Hayato: T'es vraiment la soeur de ce type ?!**_

_**Moi: Oui et il a un prénom je te signale!**_

_**Tsunayoshi: -s'asseyant a coter d'elle- Donc tu as aussi participer au massacre, ou plutôt meurtre, de votre famille?**_

_**Moi: Oui j'ai aidé Bel-onni-san à assassiner notre famille et brûler le chateau. Puis il est partis de son coter et je suis partie du mien avec mon majordome. **_

_**Takeshi: Qui est ton majordome ?**_

_**Moi: Il s'appelle Beinjamin, c'est mon partenaire d'assassinat. Il est surnommé Juuboku...**_

_**Tsunayoshi: Hiii ça fait peur !**_

_**Chrome: *Ha oui Mukuro-sama m'en a déjà parler***_

_**Moi: C'est le but Tsuna-baka ! Dans le monde de la mafia soit tu es craint soit on te tue ! Bon vous avez d'autres questions ?**_

_**Tsunayoshi: Oui, tu as l'air d'être la seul personne, si on compte pas l'oiseau , qui est apprécier d'Hibari-san. Comment tu fais?**_

_**Moi: Je sais pas je dirais juste que c'est venu comme ça... Et j'ai un point commun avec lui ! **_

_**Tous: Lequel ?**_

_**Moi: Nous sommes tous deux chef du comité de discipline. **_

_**Bianchi: -portant des lunettes sous la demande de reborn- Pourquoi certaines personnes en savent plus sur toi que d'autres ?**_

_**Moi: Car c'est personnes-là ont mérité ma confiance et que ce sont mes meilleurs amis et les personnes les plus proche de moi , il n'en n'y a que 8**_

_**I-pin et Lambo: Qui ?**_

_**Moi: Il y a mon meilleur ami, ensuite il y a mes 2 sempais, mon tuteur, mon majordome en plus du Neuvième du nom bien entendu et ...**_

_**Tsunayoshi: Et ?  
**_  
_**Moi: Chrome puis Kyôya -sourit- **_

_**Chrome: -rougie et sourit- Merci  
**_  
_**Moi: De rien - sourit- Mais ensuite il y ceux qui connaissent certains détails de ma vie car ils sont mes amis, et vous en fait partie, et après il y a ceux qui ne connaissent quasiment rien ou du moins connaissent que ce que je veux bien dévoiler, là ce sont les assassins et les normaux. Bon faut j'y aille, bye bye les gens ! **_

_**Je me met à courir (pour la deuxième fois de la journée lol) et achète ce dont j'ai besoin pour terminé ce que j'ai commencé.**_  
_**Une fois acheter l'objet voulu je l'active et le regle avec les bouchons en métal pour perfectionner l'atout. Je range cela dans une boite couleur argent et me remet à courir pour atteindre le collège.**_  
_**Une fois arrivée devant je reprend mon souffle puis me dirige vers le portail où je vois une ombre. Décider à jouer je me met à genoux et laisse couler de fausses larmes et imite une petite fille.**_

_**Moi: Ô jeune homme, accepterais-tu d'éberger la jeune fille que je suis pour ne pas me retrouver à la rue?**_

_**Ils m'ouvre le portail en esquisant un petit sourire en coint que je remarque,et me laisse entrer. J'entre dans l'établissement avec kyôya à mes cotés. Je marche légèrement en retrait mais décide finalement de me remettre à coter de lui, ce que je fis non sans me casser la gueule au passage. Foutu tuteur de merde ! Dino Calvalonne je te hais toi et ta maladresse qui m'a contaminée !**_  
_**Je me relève puis memet à sa hauteur et continu de marcher comme si rien ne c'était passé.**_  
_**Puis décidant de briser le silence qui c'était installé je sort de ma poche les deux bidules que j'ai trafiquée exprès pour lui et lui tend**_

_**Moi: -lui tend la boîte- Tient c'est pour toi**_

_**Kyôya: -l'ouvre et sort les deux bouchons de métal- en quelle honneur?**_

_**Moi: Si tu mets ces deux bouchons au sommet de tes tonfas alors un circuit s'imprégnera du métal et quiconque essaiera de toucher tes tonfas se feras é faire plus simple si quelqu'un d'autre que toi les touches avec ses mains ou un objet se reçoit une décharge - pense- *et dino sera le premier a en faire l'effet , shashasha***_

_**Kyôya: Cela ne répond pas à ma question, mais merci**_

_**Moi: De rien**_

_**Il me regarde fixement comme si il attendait quelque chose... ha peut être la réponse à sa question! Je ne peut m'empécher de le regarder à mon tour mais avec un air de défi. Mais je n'avais pas prévu quelque chose... C'est qu'il a de beaux yeux le chef du comité de discipline ! **_

_**Moi: -rougissant- Bon d'accord ta réponse est: J'ai envie de voir Dino souffrir**_

_**Kyôya: A quoi penses-tu ?**_

_**Moi: -sourire sadique- Ho tu d'inquiète pour lui ? Si c'est pas mignon à quand les gosses ? **_

_**Kyôya: Je vais te mordre à mort ! **_

_**Et s'enchaîne une course poursuite à travers les couloirs du collège tout en évitant soigneusement les coups de Kyô-kun, après tout ce serais dommage que ce soit moi qui innogure ce petit bijoux de technologie que j'ai fait moi-même. Shashasha mon frère serais fière de moi ! **_  
_**Je prend un tournant serrer manquant de dire bonsoir au mur mais me prend les pieds dans un courant d'air inexistant, je me relève doucement mais alors que Kyô-kun allait me tabasser à mort j'entends des bruits.**_  
_**J'entend des pas résonner, je me retourne vers le bruit de pas quand je vois soudain une ombre approcher de nous. Avant que je n'ai pu esquiser le moindre geste je me sens tirer par la taille dans un coin sombre , j'entend les pas se rapprocher et je me recule un peu plus pour ne pas que l'ombre nous voit moi et kyôya**_

_**Kyôya: C'est le directeur il fait sa ronde habituel pour voir si personne ne trainne dans les couloirs -se penchant légèrement vers la jeune fille- tu vas bien?**_

_**Je relève la tête et rougit légèrement en voyant la proximité de nos visage déjà quant temps normal il est juste légèrement plus grand que moi. Qui plus est si quelqu'un nous trouvait il nous demanderais sans doutes des explications. Après tout avec moi qui suis coller contre le mur d'un coin du couloir et Kyô-kun qui est quant à lui coller à moi...On pourra pas vraiment dire qu'on prenait le thé !**_  
_**Soudain une envie me prend, la tout de suite, une envie de toucher ses cheveux noirs, de laisser mes mains parcourir son corps sans retenue...Bon je me calme, je respire puis inspire et c'est bon je peut à nouveaux le regarder dans les yeux. **_

_**Kyôya: -légèrement inquiet- Tu es sur que tu vas bien?**_

_**Moi: Heu...oui**_

_**Kyôya: Ne me prends pas pour un stupide herbivore ! Tu es blanche ! **_

_**Moi: Je suis pâle de nature**_

_**Kyôya: Sauf que là ça frôle le fantôme**_

_**Moi: Ah... ha ha ,tant mieux j'adore casper**_

_**Je me dégage de son emprise (rappelle il avait mis un de ses bras autour de la taille de Cassandre) et continu ma route jusqu'à arriver devant ma chambre mais remarquant que j'ai perdu quelque chose je commence a paniquer. Je fouille de fond en comble ma poche, allant jusqu'à la retourner à l'envers mais je vois rien tomber à mon plus dâme. **_

_**Moi: Et merde**_

_**Kyôya: Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**_

_**Moi: J'ai oublier, voir perdu ma clef de chambre**_

_**Kyôya: Et comment tu as fait?**_

_**Moi: Très bonne question à laquelle je n'ai pas la réponse **_

_**Il lache un soupir mais finalement m'indique de le suivre se que je fait sans rechigniez **_  
_**Je rentre dans sa chambre avec lui et la détaille. En bref son lit est poussé sur le coter gauche et contre le mur d'en face à la gauche de la fenêtre, à la droite de celle-ci se trouve une armoire coller au mur d'en face pour ensuite finir par son bureau qui est dans un coin toute à ma droite. Mais soudain un détail me vient à l'esprit, alors préférant le lui en parler je m'asseoit au rebord de sa fenêtre et m'éclaircie la voix.**_

_**Moi: je dors où?**_

_**Kyôya: Avec moi, mais si cela te gènes alors je met des cou-**_

_**Moi: - le coupant- D'accord je dort avec toi **_

_**Je me lève du rebord de la fenêtre puis détache mes cheveux qui sont toujours attacher en couettes pour ensuite poser mes deux élastiques sur le bureau. J'enlève ensuite mes chaussettes noires et mes chaussures de la même couleur pour ensuite me retrouver qu'avec ma robe noir néo-gothique. **_  
_**Je me dirige vers Kyô-kun qui lui est déjà coucher dos au mur, puis me glisse lentement dans la couverture tout en me blottissant dans ses bras. Je le sens se relever. Ouais bon ok il doit se demander pourquoi une princesse tel que moi se blottit dans ses bras...Et puis c'est pas son genre, ni le miens d'ailleurs, de prendre quelqu'un dans ses bras alors qu'on dort déjà avec lui. **_

_**Moi: -rougit- J'ai froid *Comme si ça expliquait quelque chose...***_

_**Il passe son bras autour de ma taille comme tout à l'heure et il ferme les yeux dans le but de dormir. En premier lieux surpprise qu'il ne m'ai pas rejeter, je me remet bien vite de cette surprise et me met à sourire, mais pas un sourire sadique ou moqueur comme j'en ai l'habitude...non un vrai sourire comme j'en accorde que rarement depuis ce jour là...J'enfouit ma tête dans son coup et ferme les yeux a mon tour. **_

_**Le lendemain matin**_

_**Je me sens secouer alors j'ouvre les yeux dificilement. Une fois que j'ai ouvris les yeux je vois un visage éclairer par la douce lumière du jour. A cette vue je ne peut m'empécher de penser qu'il ressemble à un ange**_

_**Moi: Ô un ange, serais-je morte durant la nuit?**_

_**Ange: Non mais tu vas bientôt l'être si tu ne me lâche pas maintenant !**_

_**Moi: Mais de toute façon je n'ai pas cours ce matin, je n'en ai que cet aprèm' alors je peut bien dormir**_

_**Ange: Non tu as ta clef à retrouver ! Maintenant lâche-moi ! **_

_**MOI: -rougit et remarquant qu'elle était littéralement sur lui- désoler - le lâche- Et puis de toute façon je dois faire des recherches, d'ailleurs tu serais où se trouve la résidence de la varia qu'ils ont achetés au japon né Kyô-kun ?**_

_**Kyôya: Non,je sais juste qu'ils en ont une près d'ici,à naminori. Demande au petit bébé**_

_**Moi: Il ne voudra pas**_

_**Kyôya: Ou alors à la coiffure d'ananas**_

_**Moi: Chrome?Mais oui quelle bonne idée, elle, elle doit savoir. Merci mon sauveur**_

_**Kyôya: Je parlait de l'autre tête d'ananas mais cette fille doit bien savoir**_

_** Je sort de la chambre en courant(décidément) ,descend les escaliers et passe les portes du collège et me dirige vers la maison de chrome et quand j'arrive enfin devant le parc d'attraction abandonné je mémervaille devant la beauté de ce lieu(je vous rappelle qu'elle sadique,psycophate ect donc forcément la déco de ce lieux est à son gout).**_  
_**Je sonne a la porte et c'est chisuka qui m'ouvre**_

_** Moi: Yo Chisuka,est ce que chrome est là?**_

_** Chikusa: Bonjour Cassandre, oui elle est là attend -lève légèrement la voix- Chrome vient ici c'est Cassandre ! -me regarde- Et pour la dernière fois c'est Chikusa mon prénom pas Chisuka ! **_

_** Chrome: -arrivant en courant près de la porte- Coucou**_

_** Moi: -le prend dans ses bras- Oii -se tournant vers Chikusa- Je te l'emprunte passe le bonjour à Ken**_

_**Je lui sourit puis part du joli parc d'attraction pour aller au parc de Naminori. Une fois arriver nous nous asseyons sur un banc blanc à cause de la neige d'hiver. **_

_**Moi: Tu serais où se trouve la résidence de la Varia?**_

_**Chrome: Non désoler, mais Mukuro-sama m'a dit une fois qu'ils possédaient un manoir a la sortie de Naminori**_

_**Moi: Ok merci. Au moins maintenant je sais qu'il se trouve à la sortie dela ville...mais où exactement ? * Mukuro-sama ? Elle connaîtrais Mu-kun ? ***_

_**Reborn: -sort d'un arbre- Il se trouve là -disparaît dans le tronc en faisant tomber une carte au sol- **_

_**Moi: A merci reborn - se baisse et ramasse la carte mais se relève brutalement- A la vita a la morte ! Reborn arrête d'écouter la conversation des autres !**_

_**Chrome: H-heu Cassou...tous le monde te regarde**_

_**Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre qu'on me regarde ? Tch' ils ont jamais vu une princesse de leur vie ou quoi ?! Roturier ! **_  
_**Mais bon pour Chrome je me calme, je n'ai pas envie de la mettre dans l'embarras...Enfin pas tous de suite. Décidant qu'il fallait que je joue franc-jeu je lui prend la main et me met à courire comme une folle mais en gardant de la dignité ! On naît princesse ou on l'est pas non mais !**_  
_**  
**_  
_**Chrome: Où allons-nous?**_

_**Moi: Voir mon jumeau!**_

_**Chrome: Belphegor? Tu sais où il se trouve maintenant?**_

_**Moi: -hoche la tête- Oui reborn me l'a indiquer sur la carte**_

_**Chrome: Pourquoi tu leurs a dit pour lui et ton passé?**_

_**MOI: - se retourne vers elle et lui sourit- Je te l'ai déjà dit les personnes qui sont le plus proche de moi savent tous de moi, ensuite il y a mes amis simple qui eux savent quelques détailles et pour finir il y a les assassins et ceux qui ne sont pas mes amis qui eux ne savent que ce que j'accepte de dévoiler, c'est à dire pas grand chose. Ecoute Chrome tu es l'une de mes amies la plus chère donc ne t'inquiète pas tu en sauras toujours plus que Tsuna-baka et sa bande d'idiots. **_

_**Elle me sourit puis nous continuons notre chemin jusqu'à arriver devant un manoir. J'avance dans l'allé et sonne à la porte avec toujours à coter de moi Chrome .**_  
_**Quelqu'un ouvre soudainement la porte et nous sourit jovialement**_

_**?: Que puis-je pour vous jeunes demoiselle dont une ne m'ait pas inconnu?**_

_**Moi: -se tournant vers chrome- Tu connais cette énergumène?**_

_**Chrome: Oui c'est celui qu'a combattu Ryohei-san,c'est le gardien du soleil de la Varia**_

_**Moi: Â ouais ok,c'est que si je me souvient bien toi tu as combattu un arcobaléno, la chance !**_

_**Elle me sourit génée mais hoche la tête**_

_**Chrome: Un jour je te raconterais tous ce qui c'est passé avant que tu ne vienne ici**_

_**Moi: Ouais! Merci -l'embrasse sur la joue- t'es bien ma meilleur amie -se tournant vers le gardien du soleil- Comment tu t'appelles?**_

_**?: Je me nomme lussuria, et toi? -grand sourire- **_

_**Moi: Lequel tu veux mon vrai prénom ou mon surnom?**_

_**Lussuria: Les deux**_

_**Moi: Je m'appelle Cassandre mais on me surnomme Murder Princess**_

_**Lussuria: Ma ma~ oui j'ai déjà entendu parler de toi, tu fait fureur ces temps ci. Que vient tu faire ici ?**_

_**Moi: -sourire sadique- Je viens voir mon frère ...jumeau!**_

_**Lussuria: Ha et qui est-ce?**_

_**Moi: Belphegor**_

* * *

_**Voilà c'est finit ! Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Pour le troisième chapitre j'attendrais d'avoir au moins 3 reviews.**_


	3. Chapter 3: A nouveaux réunis

Ohayo miina-san ! Voici le troisième chapitre d'Au sein de la varia, mais avant ça, place à ma seule review, mais de la génialisime fan de Bel x Gokudera:

xXxGokuderaxBelxXx: Oui elle va le revoir, et merci ! Je suis contente que tu aimes certaines des répliques mise en place, et oui tu as raison, Kyôya n'a qu'a bien se tenir ! Surtout pour la suite des evenements...kufufu~~

Et voici la suite ! Je vous rappelle que je ne suis pas la propriétaire des persos de ce fabuleux manga, mais que c'est Akira-sensai 3

* * *

chapitre 3: A nouveaux réuni

PDV Cassandre

Alors que je patiente dans le salon du manoir avec à mes coter Chrome qui semble de plus en plus mal à l'aise, Lussuria car oui je me permet de le tutoyer après tout je suis une princesse, nous raconte l'arrivé de mon frère dans la Varia et le fait qu'il a tout de suite fait ses preuves. C'est normal c'est Bel-onni-san après tout ! Mais alors que j'allais reprendre du thé que Lussuria nous a fait je vois Chrome qui semblemal à l'aise.  
Je lui prend la main et lui sourit pour essayer de la calmer

Moi: Relax, pourquoi tu te tracasse?

Chrome: Et bien...il? habite aussi ici

Moi: L'arcobaléno contre qui tu as gagnée?

Chrome: Oui...enfin non... enfin si...enfin oui c'est lui mais ce n'est pas moi qui est gagnée c'est-

Moi: -la coupant- Je ne veux pas savoir pour moi c'est toi qui a gagné un point c'est tout !

Lussuria: Ils sont arrivés

Je me lève puis me met a coter de Lussuria. La porte s'ouvre soudainement laissant voir mon frère et d'autre personnes à ses cotés

Belphegor: Ushishishi~ Que vient faire ici la gardienne de la brume des Vongola?

Chrome: Heu...Et bien...Je suis venue accomp-

Belphegor: -la coupant- (décidemment tout le monde le fait) Je ne veux pas le savoir -se tournant vers la jeune blonde- et toi, tu es qui? Ma nouvelle servante? Désoler j'ai plus de style que ça,navré...ou pas, shishishishi~

Moi: Ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités , et puis -faussement choquée- ne reconnais-tu pas ma royale personne?

Belphegor : Ma sœur, que fais-tu ici ?

Moi: Visite de courtoisie

Squalo: Attend tu veux nous faire croire que l'assassin qu'on surnomme "Murder Princess" est ta sœur ? - hauchement de tête de la ladite assassin, de bel et lussuria-VOOOIIIIII, mais c'est une tarrée ! Elle a tué n'importe qui pour l'argent et le pire c'est qu'elle a aucun scrupule !

Belphegor: shishi~ Je sais, ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est ma sœur

Levi: Tu ne nous a jamais dit que tu avais une sœur

Lussuria: Jumelle !

Moi: Aimable à toi de l'avoir précisé -sourire-

Belphegor: Vous ne me l'avez jamais demander et puis - se tournant vers sa sœur- je te croyais morte, ushishi~

Moi: Shashasha~ Si j'était morte ton collier aurait briller

Mammon: Il est impossible qu'elle soit morte puisqu'elle a commis un meurtre i mois

Moi: Yosha, un arcobaléno en plus -sort un carnet de sa poche et coche la case ou est dessiner la tétine indigo- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Mammon: Pourquoi?

Moi: Parce que

Il me regarde, enfin difficile d'en juger puisqu'il porte une capuche empêchant de voir ses yeux au moins bel-onni-san se sent moins ridicule de n'être pas le seul à le faire, attendant quelque chose qui doit être ma raison de ma question. Bon ok, pourquoi pas, je peut lui dire qu'est-ce que j'y risque de toute façon ?

Moi: -soupire- Ok , mon rêve ou du moins un des trois est de rencontrer tous les arcobaléno et de savoir tous ce qui est à savoir d'eux. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui j'ai rencontrée dans l'ordre: Colonello-sempai, Lal-sempai et Reborn, et à chaque fois que j'en rencontre un nouveau je coche la tétine de la couleur correspondante puis je marque son prénom. Ensuite j'essaye de réunir des information sur lui ou elle et je lui accorde le nombre de pages nécessaire qu'il me faut pour marquer ce que je sais de lui ou elle.

Mammon: ...Viper...

Squalo: VVOOOIIIIII, pourquoi tu lui a dit ?

Belphegor: Arrêtes d'être parano princesse et puis au dernière nouvelle elle s'est alliée au neuvième du nom, shishishi~~N'empêche pourquoi tu lui a dit ton vrai prénom?

Mammon: Elle me l'a demander , et puis à sa guise de vouloir tous nous connaître

Chrome: Heu...On devrait peut être y aller démonio

Mammon: Ah tu était là toi

Chrome: Heu o...oui

Moi: Ok on y va -lui prend par la main et se dirige vers la porte - bye bye les gens -se tournant vers bel et l'embrassant (sur la joue hein)- à bientôt prince de mon coeur

Belphegor: De même princesse

Je sourit et sort du manoir toujours en tenant chrome par la main , puis je remarque j'ai encore un peu de temps avant que la cloche ne sonne alors je décide de faire un allé au parc.  
Une fois arrivées las-bas je me dirige vers un banc blanc grâce à la neige qui tombe encore maintenant et m'affale dessus complètement épuisé par la visite à l'improviste que j'ai faîtes. Car après tout marcher sans relâche pendant plusieurs minutes et patienter que son idiot de frère arrive s'est fatiguant pour une princesse.

Chrome: Es-tu déjà tomber amoureuse?

Moi: * Oui d'un amour passionnel...* Non... Pourquoi ? Tu aimes quelqu'un ?

Chrome: N...non pas du tout mais...je m'intéresse c'est tout

Je me redresse. Je lui prend les main en souriant car son mensonge est visible à des kilomètres à la ronde... Mais je me demande qui a bien pu décrocher le coeur de ma petite soeur de coeur...

Moi: Je vais te confier quelque chose dont personne, même pas mes sempai à qui je dit tout, ne connait l'existence ! Ce sera un secret entre nous deux ok ? Tu gardes ce que je vais te dire pour toi !

Elle hoche la tête alors je m'installe correctement et confortablement puis regarde le ciel où l'on peut voir les léger flocons du mois de Décembre tomber doucement, comme s'ils frôlaient le sol dans le risque de le briser. Je souris devant ce spectacle puis commence mon récit en me perdant peu à peu dans mes souvenirs

* * *

Flash Back 2 mois avant ( une semaine avant qu'elle n'arrive à Naminori)

Je suis où encore? Voilà ce que je me dit depuis au moins 5 bonnes minutes ! Où est-ce que j'ai pu arriver putain sérieux... Je suis douée moi, alors qu'il y a juste 10 minutes j'était dans mon lit en train de lire les journaux de mon tuteur, j'ai nommé Dino Calvalonne, maintenant je me retrouve dans un endroit inconnu. Et dieu seul sait quand je pourrais revenir dans mon monde ! Mais je n'eu même pas le temps de commencer une autre pensée que je bouscula quelqu'un et quand je rouvris les yeux je me retrouva au sol avec devant moi un inconnu aux cheveux violèt et portant une tunique noir... Il est stylé c'mec !

?: Tu pourrais regarder où tu vas cassou

Alors que j'allais lui lancer une tirade bien placé je me souvînt d'un petit détail... Il connait mon surnom affectif alors que personne hormis mes amis le connaissent... C'est qui ce mec merde ! Et en plus il veux que je m'explique ! Quel culot !

MOI: Comment tu connais mon surnom affectif ?

J'allais me relever quand il me tendis sa main. Alors même si tu sembles me connaître tu crois que je vais prendre gentiment ta main comme si on était les meilleurs amis du monde ?! Non mais tu te goure mon pote !

Moi: ... * Je le sens pas ce mec, aussi beau soit-il *

Je lui attrape la main et me relève tout en passant une de mes mains derrière moi au cas où il me lacherais soudainement.  
Alors que j'allais lui reposer la question il me tira vers lui et je me retrouve dans ses bras. Il m'enlaça alors je m'accrocha à lui pour éviter de retomber en arrière. Mais il a tout de même un certain culot lui ! On enlace pas une princesse de sang pur comme tel ! Non mais oh !

?: Je suis contente de te revoir

Moi: Hein... * Il est bizarre lui *

?: Ecoute moi tu dois te poser pleins de questions

Moi: * Ouais et pas qu'un peu *  
?: Mais laisse moi t'expliquer. Tu te trouve 10 ans plus tard et c'est moi qui t'es appelée dans le futur grâce à Verde. Dans cette époque une guerre a été déclanchée a cause de nombreuses personnes,cela va provoquer de nombreux morts

Moi: * Cool tu sais que j'ai tuer ma famille sans aucune hésitation et aucun remord ? *

?: Je suis mort une fois mais la guerre demeure toujours. Et ton frère , Bel, a faillit y laisser sa vie, et pour ce qui te concerne tu es morte

Moi: * Tu te fout de ma gueule là ?! *

?: C'est la raison de ton transfert ici et de notre rencontre prématuré , je te demande de tuée ces personnes

Moi: * No problémo *

?: Tue ceux de ton époque et surtout tue ton autre frère jumeau car c'est lui qui te tueras

Moi: Rasiel enfoiré ! T'as osé ! Tu vas voir toi si je te retrouve !

?: Si je te demande ça c'est que toi seule peut le faire et parce que à cause de ce que je t'ai fait je n'ai pas pu te dire adieu ou te revoir avant que tu meure

Moi: Si je peux tuer des personnes en étant sur de ne pas revenir là-bas c'est bon j'accepte ! Yes Murder Princess reprend du service !

?: As-tu des questions ?

Moi: Deux ou trois

?: ...

Moi: Comment je pourrais les reconnaître ?

?: Ah oui tient -lui donne des photos- ce sont les personnes que tu dois tuer , si tu accepte bien entendu

Moi: Bien sur que j'accepte shashasha~

?: Tu n'as pas changer en grandissant, tu reste la même

Moi: Qu'est-ce qui t'as empêcher de me dire adieu avant que je ne -marmonne- meurt ?

?: Je ne peut pas te le dire

MOI: T'es bien mystérieux !

?: Je sais tu me l'a souvent dit...

MOI: Dernière question , tu es qui ? Car j'ai beau cherché tu ne me rappelle personne

?: C'est normal nous n'aurions du nous rencontrer que dans 1 an mais disons que les évènement qui vont se passer ont racourcit notre rencontre.

Moi: Shashasha~ Que c'est compliquer tout ça !

?: ...

Il s'approche lentement de moi, comme s'il voulais éviter de me faire peur... Oiii j'suis pas un animal à dresser ! Mais je change tout de suite d'avis lorsque je sens un poids sur mes lèvres. Il a osé ! Ce roturier a osé m'embrasser... Moi !  
Mais alors que j'allais le frapper pour oser faire un tel acte, mon poing rencontra quelque chose de mou, mais de doux. Alors j'ouvre les yeux pour découvrir le lit et les couettes de ma chambre. Oh merde ! J'ai même pas demander comment il s'appelait ! Putain !

Toc toc toc

Moi: -hurle en colère- Entrez !

?: Bonsoir mademoiselle je vous pris de m'excuser mais Dino-sama a prévu de vous emmenée au Japon dans 1 an

Moi: Je vois merci Beinjamin mais je refuse car je part au Japon ce samedi à la première heure

Beinjamin: Puis-je savoir pourquoi mademoiselle?

Moi: Mission beinjamin , mission

Beinjamin: Bien je vous fait confiance mademoiselle mais faîte attention à vous ! Bonne nuit et bon voyage

Moi: De même et passe le bonjour à Yuuki de ma part

Il part le sourire au lèvre aux lèvres tandis que moi je regarde les photos que ce mystérieux inconnu m'a donné tout en pensant que grâce à lui je vais pouvoir recommencer à être Murder Princess !

Moi: -regarde les photo ou se trouve les adresses- Bon une trentaines de personnes à tuer en 2 jours puisque nous sommes mercredi soir et que je part pour le Japon pour tuer la dernière personne restante samedi !

FIN DU FLASH BACK

* * *

Chrome me regarde ébahis par ce que je vient de lui révélée, alors doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer je lui prend les main et lui sourit gentillement.

Moi: Ensuite je suis venue ici et j'ai tuer la dernière personne...

Je lui sourit puis regarde ma montre et pousse cris d'angoisse. Au bon dieu je suis en retard ! J'aurais du être en cours il y a 15 minutes ! Je vais me faire défoncer par Kyô-kun !

Moi: Désoler, il faut que je te laisse j'ai cours enfin a proprement parler. Et puis c'est mon dernier jour dans la classe de Tsuna, ensuite je récupérerais mes fonctions de chef du comité

PDV EXTERNE

La jeune fille se mit à courir jusqu'au collège tout en évitant de tomber ou de glisser sur le verglas qui s'était fait maître des chemins en ce début d'après midi. Une fois arriver devant le lycée, elle poussa la grille puis continua à courir tout en regardant la montre qui avait décidé d'être contre elle aujourd'hui puisqu'elle indiquait déjà 30. Alors la jeune assassin accéléra son rythme pour enfin arriver devant la porte...essouffler comme jamais au par avant elle ne l'avait été. Mais avant d'entrer dans la classe, elle replaça ses couettes comme d'habitude puis remit correctement sa robe gothique pour ensuite se décider à frapper trois coups brefs à la porte, pour ensuite rentrer tout en ignorant la prof qui avait essayer de l'attraper mais s'était rater. Après tout on ne touche pas une princesse comme ça, surtout si c'est un roturier, enfin il y a bien une exeption... Mais lui il l'avait eu par surprise ! D'ailleurs en repensant au fait qu'il est osé l'embrasser la révoltait mais elle avait apprécier bien plus qu'elle ne le montrais. Mais bon la discussion n'était pas là, en effet la Miss d'anglais avait décider de la faire chier puisqu'elle lui demanda la raison de son retard...en anglais ! Autant dire que Cassandre s'énervait doucement mais surement, elle qui avait horreur de l'anglais. Et pourtant elle s'était déjà rendu là-bas du à une mission confier par le neuvième du nom. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle n'aimait pas l'anglais et cette langue le lui rendait bien. Malgré le fait qu'elle sache parfaitement parler cette langue (ce qui n'est pas vrai dans la réalité -_-' ), car après tout elle était une princesse et une princesse se doit de savoir parler plusieurs langues ! De ce même fait elle savait depuis toute petite parler l'Anglais et l'Italien qui est pour cette dernière sa langue maternelle, enfin presque maternelle. Ensuite grâce à son tuteur, Dino, elle avait apprit le Japonais, puis le neuvième du nom lui donna des cours particulier pendant 1,5 ans jusqu'à que l'accident de la bataille des anneaux ne vienne tout interrompre. Mais grâce à lui elle savait tout de même parler le Français et l'Espagnol ! Et elle en était fière, mais là elle ne l'était pas du tout du fait que sa prof attendait sa réponse au fait qu'elle soit en retard. Alors comme tout assassins qui se respecte, elle se tourna vers elle et lui lança son regard le plus noire.  
Elle alla s'asseoir à coter de Tsuna, puis déposa ses bras sur la table avec pour intention de rattraper son sommeil en retard, c'était sans compter sur la prof qui décida de faire grincer le tableau pour attirer son intention.

La prof: Mon cour vous ennuie t-il à ce point , Cassandre ?

Cassandre: * oui il m'ennuie au plus au point * Non pas du tout madame (siana: c'est pas bien de mentir) c'est juste que je veux rattraper mon sommeil en retard à cause de Kyôya

La prof: Et bien tu n'avais qu'a te rendormir

Cassandre: Non je pouvais pas il fallait que je rende visite à un prince à l'égo sur-dimensionner

Mais ce qu'elle ne se douta pas une seule seconde c'est le fait que ledit prince était percher avecla Varia, sauf leur boss, dans un arbre et qu'ils l'espionnaient. Comprenez, tous avaient envie de mieux connaître la soeur d'un de leur compagnon et surtout s'il sagit de la renommé Murder Princess ! Tous ?! Non pas tous, un certain arcobalenos avare n'avait été qu'emmener de force, et c'est le pourquoi du fait qu'il fait en ce moment même la tête tout en marmonnant que cela ne lui rapportait rien !

Belpehgor: Et c'est elle qui dit ça , shishishi ~~

Squalo: En même temps elle a raison

Lussuria: Pourquoi tu as voulu qu'on se perche sur un arbre? Si tu veux tellement la voir, va la voir directement !

Mammon: Surtout que cela ne nous rapporte rien

DRIINNNGGGG

Levi: Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Tous: La cloche

DANS LA CLASSE:

La jeune endormis se réveilla tous de suite et rangea ses affaires dans son sac et se mit à marcher tranquillement jusqu'à son prochain cour en sifflotant. Mais une fois qu'elle eu vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne dans les alentours, elle se mit à tournoyer autour d'elle-même faisant voler de ce fait la neige. Le fait que les flocons de neige continus à tomber et que la jeune princesse déchu dansait dans la neige faisait un résultat magnifique à voir pour les yeux car en effet cela créait un léger tourbillons de flocons qui restait en l'air durant quelques instants pour ensuite retomber calmement sur le sol alors que l'assassin surnommé Murder Princess riait de bon coeur. Mais pas un rire sadique ou moqueur dont elle avait l'habitude maintenant de faire...non un vrai rire, un rire joyeux qui n'était pas ressortis depuis ce fameux jour...ce fameux jour où elle à tous perdu ! Ce remémorant ce triste souvenir où elle aurais aimé avoir la présence de sn frère pour l'aider à passer ce capte, elle s'arrêta de suite de danser pour afficher une mine sombre et glaciale, glaciale comme sa flamme...comme elle !  
Elle se dirigea ensuite en traînant des pieds jusqu'au gymnase où elle posa on sac sur les gradins et mit sa tête dessus avec l'intention de dormir.

Cassandre: Super je vis pouvoir dormir 2 heure (tu n'aimes pas le sport)

DANS L'ARBRE

Belphegor: -toujours sur l'arbre- Elle n'a jamais aimée le sport, en particulier courir shishishi~~

Alors que les autre élèves se mirent à courir, la varia espionnait et Cassandre dormais, le téléphone de celle-ci se mit à sonner.D'un geste lent elle décrocha et répondit en méttant le haut-parleur sans faire attention.

?: Bonjour mademoiselle, désolé si je vous dérange mais vous ne m'avez plus donnée de nouvelles depuis que vous êtes partis

Cassandre: Ah c'est vrai, excuse-moi j'avais oubliée, disons que plusieurs trucs me sont arrivée entre je vais bien,o tu sais que dans 3 mois c'est la fin des cours et que la bande à Tsuna auront leurs diplômes et pourront partir au lycée? C'a me rappelle de bon souvenir

?: Je me porte très bien mademoiselle, je me suis permis de ranger votre chambre au cas où ou vous reviendrez

Cassandre: Je te remercie,mais tu sais très bien que je ne reviendrais pas en Italie, ou du moins pas maintenant, il faut que je cherche quelque chose ! * Ce roturier qui a oser m'embrasser*

?: -dans le téléphone- Beinjamin c'est Yuuki à la porte, descend sil te plait, elle veut te voir

Beinjamin: -parlant à celui dans le téléphone- bien j'arrive,merci Dino-sama -parlant à Cassandre- je dois y aller mademoiselle, passée un bon séjour !

Cassandre: Merci Beinjamin je n'y manquerais pas, et salut Yuuki de ma part -raccroche-

DANS L'ARBRE

Squalo: - se rapproche de Belpehgor- C'était qui ?

Belphegor: -rougit du à la proximité du visage de l'épeiste et du sien- Son idiot et prétentieux majordome.

* * *

2 HEURE PLUS TARD

La jeune fille se rendormis sachant parfaitement quel cour l'attendais, de ce fait elle ne voulait pas y allé. Malheureusement le sort n'était décidément ps de son coter puisqu'une ombre apparut au dessus d'elle et la secoua légèrement.

?: Dépêche-toi d'aller en SVT avant que tu ne sois en retard, et moi aussi par la même occasion

La jeune endormie fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre et se plaça dos à lui et fit semblant de dormir

?: Dois-je te réveiller comme la dernière fois où tu n'as pas voulu aller en cour ?

Cassandre: Ah non merci, pas comme la dernière fois ! C'est bon je suis réveiller -se lève et prend son sac- tu viens ?

Ils se mirent en route pour le bâtiment des science, le trajet se fit en silence, l'un n'étant pas bavard et l'autre pour avoir pensée être à nouveaux réveiller comme la dernière fois. A cette pensée, la jeune fille rougit et se cacha derrière ses cheveux, ce que le chef du comité remarqua. Il ésquisa un sourire avant de reprendre son air neutre.  
Une fois arrivés,démonio frappa à la porte et entra suivi de kyoya

Cassandre: -s'inclinant- Bonjour monsieur, je vous pris d'excuser mon retard

Kyôya: -restant droit- De même

Le prof: Bien je ne vous en tient pas rigueur puisque vous n'êtes pas mes élèves, d'ailleur Hibari comment se fait-il que tu sois là ?

Kyôya: J'occupe Cassou

Le prof: Bien, c'est vrai que tu dois t'ennuyer toute seule Cassandre ,surtout que tu ne fait rien en cour

Cassandre: Encore heureuse, moi j'ai mon bac depuis un bail -reflechissant- bas ouais ça fait 8 mois que j'ai mon bac, puisque nous sommes en décembre et que j'ai obtenue mon bac en mars !

Ils allèrent s'asseoir sous le regarde médusé, soit étonné ou encore en admiration devant la déclaration que venait de faire la jolie blonde.  
Le professeur expliqua sur quoi allait se passer cette séance, puis distribua un bac sur chaque table, en ne comptant pas celle des deux chefs du comitée de discipline  
Soudain un éclair passa dans les yeux de la jeune assassin, puis elle soupira et croisa ses bras sur la table et enfouit sa tête dedans

Kyôya: Pourquoi tu soupires,ce serais plutôt à moi de faire ça,tu m'obliges à aller dans une classe d'herbivores

Cassandre: -soupire à nouveau- Pourquoi ils dissèquent une grenouille ? Un humain serais déjà plus marrant,et plus intéressant surtout

DANS L'ARBRE

Squalo: VOOIIIII, un humain ! Mais elle est pas normal c'te fille !

Lussuria: Ma~ma~~C'est la soeur de bel-chan

Belphegor: -lançant un couteau- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre !?

Le couteau fut esquiver par le travelo, mais continua sa route et brisa, puis traversa la fenêtre de la salle de la salle de classe où se trouvait ladite soeur, et alla stopper sa route, coincer entre l'index et le majeur de la main droite de Cassandre, celle-ci toujours la tête dans ses bras ayant l'air de s'ennuyer passablement.

Elève 1: Vous allez bien Cassandre-sempai ?

Elève 2: Vous avez de bon réflexes Cassandre-sempai !

Cassandre: Encore heureuse que j'ai de bon réflexes, sinon je serais plus de ce monde

Elève 3: Pourquoi Cassandre-sempai

Cassandre: Je jouais à un jeu avec mes frères jumeaux lorsqu'on était petit

Elève 1, 2 et 3: Lequel ?

Cassandre: "Baisse ta garde et je te tue"

Kyôya: Je pense savoir à qui appartient ce couteau

Elle haussa les épaules pour montre qu'elle s'en foutait royalement, tant qu'il est joli c'est bon et puis elle a réussie a le rattrapper alors c'est ce qui compte.  
Le cour repris lentement et quand vient l'heure de disséquer la grenouille,l'assassin reconnu a travers tous l'Italie se leva et abattit violemment ses mains sur la table, s'attirant ainsi toute l'attention de la classe et du prof.

Le prof: Qui a t-il ?

Cassandre: N'avez-vous pas honte de faire une tel infamnie ? De disséquer une pauvre grenouille qui doit surement manquer à sa famille! Si nous continuons comme tel, cette espèce risque de disparaître ! * Je m'emmerde faut bien que je me défoule sur quelqu'un... *

DANS L'ARBRE

Belphegor: -l'imitant- La grenouille est tout comme nous un être est aussi doté de droits et de je me porte volontaire pour affirmer que son principale droit est de vivre,et son principale devoir est de vivre ! -sentant quelque chose sur sa tête et croisant une paire d'yeux- shishishishishi~ Mammon enlève-moi ta stupide grenouille de ma royale tête ou je la découpe en rondelle.

Mammon: Pourtant vu le discours que tu vient de nous faire -reprend sa grenouille et la replace sur sa tête- je croyais que tu l'aimait bien

Belpehgor: Shishishi~~Dis pas de conneries, les seules choses que j'aime sur cette terre c'est toi, le meurtre, ma soeur et -se tournant vers squalo- toi princesse !

Squalo: VOIIIIIII ! T'arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça ! La seule princesse ici présente c'est ta soeur !

Belphegor: Oui mais elle, elle l'est pour tous le monde. Alors que toi tu es MA princesse et tu m'appartient, shishi~

Squalo: Voiii connard ! Je suis p -se prend un objet volant non identifié et tombe de l'arbre,pour finir par terre et un énorme manuel d' SVT sur la figure-

Mammon: Tu vas bien ? Si tu t'es fait mal, c'est toi qui paye les frais d'hospitalisation

Squalo: Merci de ta compréhension, mais je vais bien !

Belphegor: shishishishi~ La grosse marque rouge sur ton front nous le prouve

Lussuria: Ma~ma~Qui t'a envoyé ce manuel ?

Squalo: Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi?!

Levi: Tu t'es fait mal ?

Squalo: VOiii putain, mais puisque je vous dit que je vais bien !

?: Â oui, et bien dans deux secondes tu iras mal si tu te l'a ferme pas -rapprochant une lame du visage de Squalo et le faisant légèrement saigner au niveau de la pomme d'Adam- compris ?

Squalo: -regardant la lame puis levant la tête et voyant des yeux violet pas du tout rassurant- oui

?: Bien -faisant disparaître la lame- pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Lussuria: Bel-chan voulait te voir, Cassandre !

Belphegor: Balance, shishishi~

Cassandre: Ah et ça vous donne le droit de perturbée les cours ?

Levi: Les quoi ?

Cassandre: Cour -épèle- C-O-U-R-S, des cours !

Mammon: On peut partir maintenant ?

Belphegor: J'ai une proposition à te faire

Cassandre: Vas te faire voir

Lussuria: En fait nous repartons en Italie demain et Bel-chan aimerais que-

Cassandre: -lui coupant la parole- Je sais ce qu'il veut, mais c'est non, ma vie est ici maintenant avec Kyôya, Chrome et compagnie

LEVI: Mais vous êtes de la même famille

Cassandre: Et alors ? Ma famille maintenant c'est Tsuna et sa bande ainsi que Dino

Levi: Tu ne l'aimes plus ?

Cassandre: C'est mon frère, alors il est normal que je l'aime, mais -baisse les yeux et affiche une expression triste- j'ai quelqu'un que je dois protégée. Je lui ai promit

Mammon: Celui pour qui tu as fait ?ça? ? ?,tu n'as pas pensée aux répercutions et tu t'es retrouvée las bas ?

Cassandre: -se retourne et commence à partir- Adieu !

Mammon: Tu veux te venger c'est pour cela que tu t'es allié au Neuvième car comme ça un jour tu pourra les tuer...

Cassandre: Tu n'as aucun droit de faire resurgir mon passé ! Maintenant partez avant que je ne vous tue !

Mammon: Tu veux les tuer comme ils ont tuer ton bonheur...

Cassandre: Ta gueule !

Lussuria: Ma~Ma~ Mammon-chan arrête sil te plait

Squalo: C'est dur pour elle, toute la mafia est au courante de cette histoire, elle sait tous

Casandre: Non ! La mafia n'est pas au courant de toute cette histoire... Car la deuxième partie est rester secrète car il voulait que j'ai une chance de me rattraper...il veux que j'oublie, que ce qu'il s'est passé soit oublier. Car il veux me donner une seconde chance, et pour ça je l 'en remercie...

Belphegor: Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

Lussuria: C'est normal que tu ne sache rien Bel-chan ! Nous t'avons laissé dans l'ignorance car nous ne voulions pas que tu sache que quelqu'un était en train de surpasser ta réputation de Prince The Ripper !

Belphegor: -sérieux- Me dire quoi ?

Mammon: C'est simple elle-

?: -lui coupant la parôle et plaçant sa faux a deux millimètre du visage de l'arcobalenos- La ferme...

Mammon: -se tourne vers bel- Ta soeur a provoquée la Vendice il y a des années pour protégée Mukuro Rokudo, elle a perdu et a été envoyée à Vendicare -l'air commence à se rafraîchir- Quand elle eu finit de purger sa peine, elle a appris que Mukuro avait été aussi envoyé à Vendicare -il commence à néger et Bel voit que son collier brille- et elle a jurée qu'elle se vengerais en les tuant (la Vendice) -la température chute et les arbres commencent à geler, Bel comprend ce qui va se passer- Elle a été libérée i ans, durant la bataille des anneaux -une tempête commence à s'approcher d'eux et Bel saute de l'arbre pour essayer d'attraper sa soeur- Elle mérite son surnom, Murder Princess !

La tempête entièrement remplis de stalactites et de divers objets geler, ainsi que de la grêle, de la glace et de la neige s'abattit sur eux en une explosion assourdissante qui se fit entendre, gelant tous dans un rayon de 1 kilomètre.

* * *

YUKI(moi): Et voilà c'était le troisième chapitre en éspérant que vous l'ayez appréciés  
SIANA: tous de suite ce qui c'est passé dans les coulisses

Squalo: Vooooiiii Yuki je vais te tuer !  
Yuki: -cacher derrière Bel- Au secours mon frère ! Ton amant veux me tuer !  
Bel: Ce n'est pas mon amant...c'est ma princesse ! Et s'il veux te tuer tant pis pour toi...shishishishishi~  
Siana: Il vient de te laisser tomber là je crois  
Yuki: Je crois aussi -court en courant se cacher derrière Tsuna- Tsuna-baka aide-moi ! C'est un ordre sinon durant l'entraînement que tu vas faire avec moi je vais tellement t'épuiser que ta chère Kyoko ne te reconnaître pas -regard menaçant-  
Tsuna: Heu...D'ac-d'accord mais je fait quoi ?  
Kyôya: On fait ça -donne un coup à Squalo qui va voler tout au fond du plateau des coulisses- Herbivore !  
Tsuna: Hiii Hibari-san !  
Yuki: Yo Kyô-kun ! On va s'entraîner ?  
Kyôya: oui

Siana: Et les deux chefs du comité de discipline s'en allèrent tonfas et faux en main pour s'entraîner une nouvelle fois sur le toit en béton du collège de Naminori sous le soleil levant !

Yuki: Question: Est-ce que vous voulez la sécance des coulisses à chaque fin de chapitre ?

Siana: Review ? Sinon vous n'avez pas la suite

Yuki: Dîtes-moi ce que vous pensez:

- Des retrouvailles entre Cassandre et Belphegor

- Son voyage dans le temps et sa rencontre avec le mystérieux prince charmant

- Que Cassandre court tout le temps

- Le fait qu'elle réponde aux profs et qu'elle dort en cour

- Que Cassandre vise très bien armé d'un livre d'SVT

- Du fait que Mammon est vrai sal*p d'avoir révélé une partie du passé de Cassandre...


	4. Chapter 4: L'art de demander pardon

Ohayo~ Comment allez-vous miina-san ? Moi je me porte très bien et Siana aussi. Nous sommes présente en ce jour pour ... poster le nouveau chapitre ! Mais avant cela, les réponses aux Reviews qui ont été plus nombreuses, merci ! Oh et nous tenons à vous poser une question: Est-ce que quelqu'un voudrai bien être ma bêta-reader svp ?

Réponses aux reviews:

xXxGokuderaxBelxXx: Et oui il faut protéger les grenouilles XD Bah je suis habituer à Bel à force et oui, Mammon est un mec qui aime dire la vérité mais pour le coup il aurais pu se la fermer...

Yamito-Akumatenshi: Merci, et oui je sais mais je n'ai malheureusement pas de bêta-reader. Malheur à moi XD

Disclamer: Les persos appartiennent à Akira Amano

Chapitre 4 c'est partit !

Enjoy~

* * *

chapitre 4: L'art de demander pardon

PDV Cassandre

Je sens une lumière blanche, étrangement je me sens bien cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas ressentit une telle plainitude. Mais quelque chose me fait mal, et je ne sais pourquoi, bon dieu je n'aime pas ne pas savoir quelque chose. Une chose que je deteste: l'ignorance!

Soudain je me rappelle ce qui c'est passé et j'ouvre les yeux brutalement, trop brutalement car je les referme la seconde qui suit du à cette lumière qui pourtant me fait du bien.

J'ouvre une seconde fois les yeux, plus doucement cette fois-ci, et regarde autour de moi; j'en conclus une chose, je suis dans un hopital.

Une personne s'approche de moi,me sourit puis commence à faire des analyse sur moi, je rigole doucement -une première- en pensant que moi je n'ai rien puisque c'est moi qui ai portée l'attaque.

L'attaque ! Oui, ô non Bel-onni-san.

Sans écouter la femme qui me dit de rester,je sors dans le couloir et découvre un grand homme avec des plumes rouge, sans prendre le temps de l'observer d'avantage, je me remet à courir en hurlant mentalement le nom de mon frère

Une main agrippe mon poignet et alors que je pensait que c'était la main de mon frère, c'est l'homme que j'ai vu i peine deux secondes.

Je réccupère mon poignet puis un couteau vole dans notre direction, je m'écarte et le chope entre mon index et mon majeur.

Je tourne la tête et sourit, je range le couteau dans ma poche avec l'autre, puis je cours vers le propriétaire de ce couteau puis lui saute dans les bras en proclamant mille et une excuses de l'avoir bléssé

Il ressèrent sa prise sur moi et nous fait tourner vers l'inconnu à la poigne de fer puis je lui tire la langue

Non mais il n'a pas qu'à lancé un regard froid à mon frère!

Mon frère me caresse les cheveux -chose rare car il n'est pas du genre affectif en public- pour me calmée, et sourit comme un démant

Belphegor: ushishishi~ Boss avec tout le respect que je vous doit,ne toucher pas à ma soeur!

Xanxus: Ta soeur ?

Moi: Ouais et alors ça te dérange ?!

Xanxus: Me parle pas comme ça déchet !

Moi: Je te parle comme je veux d'abord,et puis tu me traite de dechet mais tu t'es pas vu (comme dans la vidéo)!

?: Laisse-là Xanxus, elle est comme ça après tout c'est la soeur de Bel

Bel et moi: Qui se ressemble s'assemble shishishi~\shashasha~

Xanxus: Casse-toi dechet, elle aura ce qu'elle mérite pour m'avoir manqué de respect

Belpehgor: Ouais casse-toi princesse, ushishi~

Squalo: Voiii je veux juste la protéger et éviter qu'elle meurt pour rien !

Moi: Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protéger et encore moins par quelqu'un que j'ai foutu au tapis. Qui plus est je ne mourrais pas comme ça! *J'ai encore mon rêve à réaliser *

?: Boss laissez tomber, rentrons plutôt au manoir, il faut nous préparer puisque nous partons ce soir

Moi: *ce soir ?! * On est restés toute la nuit ici ? Oh et puis je suis désoler Lussuria, c'est ça au moins ton prénom ? Je ne voulais pas vous blesser, je métrise encore mal mon pouvoir

Lussuria: Oui c'est ça, oh je suis heureux tu t'es rappellée de mon nom, mais pour ce qui est de nous avoir bléssé ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai même plus mal

Belphegor: -lui écrase le pied- N'oubliez pas qu'elle est à moi !

Moi: Tu te fait possésif prince de mon coeur

Belphegor: Pas du tout mais je n'aime pas préter ce qui m'appartient ! -la regarde et sourit comme un tarré (c'est bel on le changeras pas)- N'oublie pas l'échange que nous avons passés cette nuit-là, princesse de mes nuits...

Moi: Je ne l'oublie pas ne t'inquiète pas,et puis comment pourrais-je l'oublier alors que j'ai -touche son collier- un souvenir -sourire moqueur et hautin- Merci pour le surnom ça fait longtemps

Nous nous sourions en repensant à cette nuit, puis je décide de partir pour le collège, j'ai des excuses à présenter à Kyôya. Mais juste avant de franchir les portes menant à la sortie, je me retourne et fixe le nouveau venu qui se trouve sur l'épaule de mon frère

Moi: Désoler Viper *ou pas tu l'as mériter*

Mammon: Je m'en remettrais, je ne suis pas aussi faible que ça mais ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Je me retourne,sourit puis part de l'hopital en courant, heureusement que l'hopital n'est pas loin du collège.

Une fois arrivé je n'ai pas le temps de fait un pas pour rentrer dans l'établissement que je me sens tirée par le poignet (décidément) et coller à un torse.

Je lève les yeux et rencontre un oeil bleu et un autre rouge, alors sans refflechir je me retourne et saute dans les bras de cet inconnu qui n'est pas si inconnu que ça

Il me rend mon étreinte et sans pouvoir les retenir je me met à pleurer, cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas pleurer, si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas revu. En fait depuis cet inccident, i ans, j'avais 12 ans.

?: Oya oya ne pleure pas, ton maquillage va couler

Moi: M'en fiche, tu m'as tant manqué, cela fait 6 ans que l'on sait pas vu, oh Mu-kun !

Mukuro: Calme-toi Cassou, et puis non ça fait 7 ans

Moi: 7 ans ? Mais non j'avais 12 ans quand nous nous sommes vus pour la dernière fois avant que la Vandice m'emmène, et maintenant j'ai 18 ans

Mukuro: Kufufu, tu vas jusqu'à oublier qu'aujourd'hui est ton anniversaire ?

Moi: Mon anniversaire ?! Ah oui c'est vrai nous sommes le 22 décembre, donc je fête aujourd'hui mon 19ème anniversaire

Mukuro: Et oui -se met à genoux et sort une boîte de velour- Cassou veut-tu recommencer à passer ton temps avec moi comme avant, ainsi que préparer des coups foireux ?

Moi: Ô oui mu-kun -lui saute dans les bras et rigole- Tu as finalement été libéré, oh merci mon dieu, mes efforts n'ont pas été vain. Le neuvième a tenu sa promesse, il t'a libérer !

?: Tes efforts ?

Je me raidit au son de cette voix, il n'y a qu'une seule pensonne qui peut avoir une voix pareille. Je tourne alors la tête lentement comme au ralentis et voit la personne que je redoutait d'être là. Kyôya. Oh mon dieu comment lui expliqué que ce n'est ps ce qu'il croit .Il va me détester, et s'imaginer des choses vu la position

dans laquel je suis avec mu-kun

En effet je suis à cheval avec Mu-kun dans mes bras sous moi, lui même ayant ses bras entourant mes hanches, et nos visages à quelques millimètres de l'autre, et cela sans rougir.

Moi: C'est pas ce que tu crois kyôya

Kyôya: Je ne crois que ce que je vois

Mukuro: Vous êtes ensemble ? Tu ne m'a pas été fidèle ?

Moi: Non on est ami et si je te suis rester fidèle !

Kyôya: Etait ami -part en direction du dortoir du collège-

Moi: Attend kyôya ! -soupire puis se lève et s'assoie au pied d'un arbre-

Mukuro: Je ne voulais pas qu'il est des conclusions attives

Moi: C'est pas de ta fautes mais de la mienne, donc ne te fait pas de soucis

Mukuro: Tu t'es attachée à lui

Moi: Ouaip, trop même

Mukuro: Alors vas le voir et expliques-lui !

Moi: Tu as raison -se penche et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres - mais tu restes le plus important pour moi et ceux pour toute la vie -court en direction du collège-

Mukuro: Kufufufufu~ Je le sais très bien

Je sourit à cette remarque puis accélère mon rythme pour arriver avant que Kyôya ne ferme sa porte de chambre à clef.

J'arrive enfin dans le dortoir, je monte les escaliers en courant en manquant de me casser la gueule à plusieurs reprises.

Une fois arriver en haut je me dirige vers la porte de kyôya, et frappe de toute les forces qui me reste après l'incident de la veille

Moi: Ouvre-moi kyôya, il faut que je te parle

Kyôya: Non

Moi: Joue pas au gamin

Soudain une idée me vient et je me met à sourire à la façon de mon frère, je me dirige alors vers ma chambre et ouvre la fenètre

Moi: Pitié que je n'aille pas me fracasser la tête au sol, heureusement que ma chambre est juste à coter de celle de kyôya

sinon je n'aurais jamais fait ça.

Je me hisse sur le rebord de ma fenêtre et commence à escalader jusqu'à la fenêtre de la cause de mes soucis. Je chope le rebord de ladite fenêtre et m'y hisse.

Je frappe légèrement à la fenètre et c'est un Kyôya étonné qui ouvre les rideaux, je lui sourit et écris sur la fenètre grâce à la

bué de m'ouvrir. Il m'ouvre et me fait entrée, une fois cela fait il ferme la fenêtre et va dévérouiller la porte.

Il se tourne vers moi et je commence à lui expliquer:

Moi: Ecoute Mu-kun et moi sommes ami * enfin plus que ça mais tu n'es pas obliger de le savoir*. Le fait est que je le connais depuis mes 10 ans et cela fait 7 ans que je ne l'ai pas vu alors comprend-moi un peu au lieu de partir comme si je venait de t'annoncer que j'allais mourir !

Kyôya: J'ai juste pensé que tu pouvais être comme lui... Que nous ne soyons pas vraiment ami, que tu m'avais manipuler.

Moi: Bah arrête de penser alors ! Kyô-kun je t'ai raconté tous mon passé *hormis mon voyage dans le futur* donc tu sais ce que j'ai fait et sacrifier pour lui. Tu es l'une des personnes qui sait tous sur moi car j'ai confiance en toi... -lui prend la main- car tu es mon ami !

Kyôya:Tu as raison, tu devrais aller le voir, il t'attend

Moi: Qui ? Mu-kun? C'a métonnerais, il n'est pas de ce genre

Kyôya: Pour toi je l'aurais fait

MOI: -rougit- m..merci ! Ok j'y vais -lui fait un bisou sur la joue- bye Kyôya !

Je sors de la chambre (par la porte) et marche tranquillement, pour enfin arriver à la sortie du dortoir où je le vois assis près d'un arbre

me faisant "coucou" de la main. Qu'il est beau! Bon d'accord j'ai un peu mentis à Kyôya, nous avons été un peu plus proche que de

la simple amitié avec Mu-kun. Mais il n'a pas besoin de le savoir, et puis c'est du passé.Le passé c'est du passé,même s'il nous

finit pas toujours nous rattrapper.

Je me dirige vers lui, lui prend la main pour l'aider à le relever, puis nous partons de la cour main dans la main.

QUELQUES HEURES PLUS TARD

Je racompagne Mu-kun chez lui et découvre avec étonnement que c'est là où habite Chikusa, Ken et ma petite Chrome. Chrome ! Au

secours ! J'ai oublier de m'escuser pour hier de l'avoir laissée seul, oh la la, elle va m'en vouloir ! J'accélère le rythme, avec toujours la

main de Mu-kun dans la mienne, de ce fait lui aussi se met à courir.

Une fois arrivée je sonne et c'est -comme d'abitude- Chikusa

qui m'ouvre, il se penche pour que je puisse lui faire la bise comme à chaque fois mais je l'ignore et me met à courir dans le

bâtiment pour me diriger vers la chambre de ma petite Chrome. Chisuka quant à lui reste devant la porte ébahit du au vent que je viens de lui mettre ou à cause de Mu-kun, je me retourne alors et leur hurle:

Moi: Ah oui j'allais oublier Mu-kun je te présente Chikusa un pote et Chikusa je te présente Mu-kun, mon petit ami ! -monte en courant les escaliers en hurlant- Chroooooomeeee ! T'es où ?!

Chikusa: Je le connais déjà -soupire puis se retourne vers le nouveau venu- Bonjour et bon retour chez vous Mukuro-san

Mukuro: Merci,comment-tu vas depuis tout ce temps ?

Chikusa: Très bien et vous Mukuro-san

Mukuro: Comme un charme ! Kufufu, où est Ken et ma belle Chrome ?

Chikusa: Ken est sortis dehors et Chrome je ne sais pas

?: Je suis là, qui est-ce qui crie comme ça ?

Mukuro: Oya oya~~ Bonjour ma belle Chrome

Chrome: -rougit- B...bonjour Mukuro-sama

Chikusa: C'est Cassandre qui te cherches

Chrome: Ah alors je vais aller la voir -commence à partir-

Mukuro: A plus tard ma belle chrome, -la regarde partir- mignone, kufufufu~

Chrome: -entre dans sa chambre- Cassou je suis là...

Moi: -se jetant dans ses bras- Je suis tellement désoler ma petite Chrome, j'aurais pas du te laisser, je m'en veut tu aurais pu te faire agresser par ma faute !

Chrome: Non non c'est pas ta faute c'est la mienne si je t'avais accompagner tu n'aurais pas été à l'hopital...

Moi: Tu es au courant de cette histoire ?

Chrome: Oui je suis allée te voir durant la nuit mais tu ne m'a pas entendu on m'a dit que tu était dans le coma

Moi: Oh je suis désoler de t'avoir inquiéter ma p'tite soeur chérie

Chrome: C'est pas ta faute

Moi: Au fait tu as vu à l'entrer Mu-kun? C'est mon petit ami ! -grand sourire-

Chrome: Ton petit ami ? -triste-

Moi: Oui, pourquoi tu es triste -essuie une larme qui a couler-

Chrome: Je suis...pas triste...pourquoi...tu...dis ça ?

Moi: Car ça se voit

Chrome: ...

Moi: Tu l'aimes ?

Chrome: ...

Moi: Tu l'aimes ? * Pitié dit non *

Chrome: Non

Moi: Ne me mens pas ma petite soeur tu as les yeux d'une fille amoureuse

Chrome: Tu crois

Moi: * Oui à mon plus grand malheur * Oui j'en suis sur, les yeux ne peuvent mentir

?: -entrant dans la chambre- Tu viens Cassou, je te raccompagne, Oya je vous dérange~

Moi: Oui j'arrive -se tournant vers Chrome- bye -prend la main de mukuro-

Chrome: ...

Mukuro: Allons-y

On sors de la chambre, puis du bâtiment et Mu-kun me pose toujours la même question depuis tout a l'heure."De quoi on a parler ?"

Mais je compte pas lui dire, c'est un secret (Ou un désastre). Ma belle chrome est enfin amoureuse, mais j'aurais aimée qu'elle en

choisisse un autre. Je reconnais la forêt par lequel nous passons, si je tourne à droite c'est le chemin pour aller voir mon frère.

Mon frère...il part ce soir. A quel heure ? Où? Quéstion idiote, il doit retourner en Italie, avec sa nouvelle famille. Nouvelle famille! Ces simples mots me brisent le coeur, il n'a pas tenu sa promesse. Mais au moins maintenant j'ai de nouveau Mukuro, lui seul m'importe les autres peuvent aller brûler en enfer cela ne me dérangerais pas ! J'ai passé un pacte avec lui et je m'y tient, ils regretteras, oui ils regretteront de m'avoir provoquer.

Et quand j'aurais eu leurs têtes mon secret éclateras au grand jour ! Je suis une manipulatrice confirmé mais -regarde Mukuro- j'ai eu un bon professeur.

Moi: Dis Mu-kun si je faisait une bétise, tu seras quand même là pour moi ?

Mukuro: Kufufu~~ Oui bien sur c'est quoi cette question ?

Moi: Quand j'ai appris que tu avais quand même été emmener à Vendicare, j'ai fait ne grosse bétise... *Mais il m'a pardonné*

Mukuro: Laquel ?

Moi: Je peut pas te le dire mais par la suite j'ai fait un pacte avec lui et je me dois de l'honorer *J'en ai besoin pour atteindre mon objectif*

Mukuro: Tu es décidemment bien mystérieuse ma douce Cassou

Moi: Je sais mais je ne peut rien te dire * Enfin pas pour l'instant *

Mukuro: Oya d'accord~ Mais je le saurais bien un jour

Moi: Oui promis * Mais le plus tard sera le mieux... Je suis désoler de te cacher tout cela...toi qui est l'une des personnes qui savent tous de moi *

Je m'arrête soudainement en pensant que s'il découvrait mon secret peut être qu'il ne voudra plus de moi. Et je ne le veux pas ! Je ne veux pas perdre celui qui représente mon passé, mon présent et mon futur. Lui qui fait parti de la première partie de l'accident qu'il y a eu il a des années de cela...

Je me retourne alors vers Mu-kun pour ensuite me rapproche de lui àpas de loup.

Mukuro: Je t'ai rarement vu aussi entreprenante

Moi: Tait-toi -me met sur la pointe des pieds-

Mukuro: Nous sommes seul, kufufufu ~

Moi: Je sais -l'embrasse-

Je continu notre baiser en y mettant la langue et en m'accrochant a sa veste, de peur de le perdre à nouveau, que tous ceci ne soit

qu'une illusion. Non ! Je ne veut pas, je veux qu'il continu à m'appartenir, comme avant, où je n'était que la seule et l'unique à ses yeux.

Foutu Vendices, vous gâcher ma vie, et toi je tiendrais la promesse que je t'ai faî verras l'Italie et le Japon entier me craindront, mon surnom résonnera partout, sans frontière. Avec ou sans ton aide Mu-kun. Mu-kun, je t'aime tellement, je ne veux pas que tu appartienne à quelqu'un d'autre que moi!

Moi: -se détache et le regarde dans les yeux * Désoler Chrome mais je ne te le laisserais pas * Je t'aime

Mukuro: Il se peut que ce soit réciproque, kufufu~

Moi: Le passé fini toujours par nous rattrapper

Mukuro: C'est pourquoi je suis ici, les années passé avec toi - 2 - on été magnifique mais c'est fini

Moi: Tu le penses vraiment ?

Mukuro: Oui, tu es ma déstiné

Moi: La poésie ne te vas pas Mu-kun

Mukuro: Kufufufu, alors j'arrête

Moi: Promis?

Mukuro: Promis!

Je lui sourit puis me remet à marcher, jusqu'à que je réalise où je me trouve, j'allais faire demi-tour mais Mu-kun m'a chopé le bras

et m'a pousser devant cette grande maison que j'auris aimée ne jamais revoir. Pitié qu'il ne vient pas, ou qu'ils soient déjà

repartis en Italie. Tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entre-voir ma moitié un grand sourire au lèvre suivi par son groupe et l'

homme qui dans l'hopital. Alors c'est vraiment son boss, je le plain il doit pas être super sympathique, et mon frère qui adore s'

amuser, mon dieu ça pas l'air d'être la joie. Alors que j'allais essayer de faire demi-tour un couteau vola à quelques milimètres

de moi, ce que je pris comme une revanche de sa part. Je sourit, récupère son couteau que je range dans ma poche de robe avec les deux autre, et je m'élance à sa rencontre. S'en suivi un combat entre lui et moi où volait plusieurs couteau que je rattrappait et que je lui relançait. Il commençait à sérieusement s'énervé, ça se voyait, cela me rappelle notre enfance au chateau.

11 ANS DANS LE PASSE

PDV EXTERNE

?: Allez combat contre moi!

?2: Non

?: Pourquoi ?! A d'accord t'as peur de perdre, shesheshe~~

?2: Non,tout simplement car je te battrais beaucoup trop facilement, et cela ne m'interresse pas.

?3: Laisse-là tranquille Siel, tu ne la battra jamais, même moi je sais qu'elle est plus forte que nous, ushishishi~~

Rasiel: Ta gueule Bel !

Belphegor: Toi même ! C'est pas de ma faute si Cassandre te bat !

?: Calmez-vous les enfants

Cassandre: Oui mère je vous pri d'accepter mes plus plates excuses

Mère: Vous voyez les garçons prenez exemple sur votre soeur, elle au moins ne se bat pas, et moi et votre père n'avons pas

besoin de lui expliquer les choses, elle connait déjà tout. Nous n'avons jamais eu a lui faire des répliques.

Cassandre: Je ne veux que faire honneur à notre famille mama

Mère: Alors continu comme tel et tu deviendra surement la prétendante au trone, bon je dois y aller, faîte attention et écoutez votre soeur,compris ? -s'en va-

Cassandre: Oui mère comptez sur moi ! -se retourne vers ses frères- Tu as entendu Siel, prétendante au trône...

Rasiel: Salope !

Cassandre: -fait le serpent- Sssssssssss!

Belphegor: A "langue de vipère" est de retour, shishishi~

Cassandre: Que veut-tu c'est un tique, quand on ménerve ou que je suis exciter je fais le serpent.

Rasiel: Meurs!

La jeune princesse se retourna et lui donna un coup de pied retourner qui le fit voltiger contre un arbre, puis alors qu'il allait se

relever sa soeur invoqua une incantation qui permit de geler les nembres de son frère

Cassandre: Gagner, comme je l'avais prévu

Belphegor: N'empêche ton pouvoir t'aide bien, avoue,shishishi~

Rasiel: Enfoirer ! Bel, tu te rends pas compte que c'est de la triche, elle a un pouvoir de sorcière et nous rien !

Cassandre: Excuse-toi ! Ce n'est pas un pouvoir de sorcière mais le pouvoir de ma flamme !

Rsial: -marmonne- Excuse-moi So'.-se tournant vers son frère- Alors bel qu'est-ce que t'en dit ?

Belphegor: Soumis, ushishishishishi~~

Cassandre: Oh la vache

Belphegor: Qu'est-ce qui y a ?

Cassandre: Bah rien sauf que Rasiel ressemble à une vache en furie lorsqu'il est en colère !

Rasiel: Si j'était plus fort que toi tu ne dirais pas ça !

Belphegor: Sauf que tu ne l'est pas, shishishishi~

Cassandre: Bon moi je vais allez voir Aido !

Rasiel: Tu pourrais avoir un peu plus de gout pour tes petits copains

Cassandre: Oui mais moi j'en ai contrairement à toi

Belphegor: Shishishishishi~

Cassandre: Parle pas trop, toi non plus t'en a pas

?: Mademoiselle

Cassandre: J'arrive Beinjamin, bye bye les frangins

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Je sourit face à ce souvenir puis décide d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute, je me positionne comme tel à être acrouppis au sol mains devant moi et je sourit. Je retire ma bague qui se trouve à mon annulaire droit et la balance en l'air en murmurant:

Moi: Dia apparaît

Puis devant moi apparut une petite fille semblable à une fée, qui me regarda en attendant que je lui dise quelque chose. Je jette un regard à mon frère qui est choquer face à ce spectacle que je suis en train de lui donner, car après tout il n'est pas au courant que ma faux a une forme humaine. Je sourit encore plus puis regarde Dia.

Moi: -récite l'incantation- Oh fée de la mort, oh détentrice de cette arme, je t'en conjure, ne faisons qu'un et prête moi ta faux pour que je puisse châtier cet être

Dia: Accorder

PDV Externe

La jeune fée disparut subitement pour ensuite englober la jeune assassin blonde dans un cercle de lumière. Quand cette lumière obscure disparut il ne restait qu'une fille aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux aussi noir que les ténèbres eux-même, grande, ne portant qu'une longue robe noir fendu sur le coter droit jusqu'à la taille. Une fille tenant dans sa main une faux couleur sang, une fille ayant des ailes de branchages dans le dos... Une fille semblable à la mort elle-même.

La jeune fille semblable à la mort sauta dans les airs et coupa l'air en deux au moyen de sa faux. L'air qui avait été coupé se gela puis se dirigea à une vitesse alucinante vers le frère de cette fille. Puis elle profita du fait que son frère ai laissé une faille pour ensuite lancer sa faux dans les airs et placer ses mains devant elle en direction de la position de Prince The Ripper, elle murmura ensuite un mot, un seul et ses paumes de main devînrent de suite blanche pour ensuite lancer deux sphères glacer vers lui. La princesse déchu retomba au sol dans un mouvement souple et récupéra sa faux dans un même mouvement, mais celle que tout les assassins surnommait Murder Princess à cause de cette transformation ne vit pas arriver les couteaux et de ce fait se les prit dans l'épaule gauche dans un cri de sa part et d'un rire de celle de son frère.

PDV Cassandre

Je saute (siana: pas un mec hein^^;moi: mais siana t'as pas honte) pour attérir sur une branche, pour ensuite voir que la blessure s'est déjà refermé. *Oh Dia j'adore ton pouvoir, le fait que quand je ne fait qu'un avec toi, mes blessures cicatrisent tout de suite * Je sourit puis place mes mains devant moi collé l'une à l'autre pour ensuite les séparer pour laisser une forme de triangle.

Je les positionnes devant moi, prend une inspiration profonde puis souffle tous l'air que j'ai stocker sur Bel. L'air se gela en forme de triangle aux sommets aussi pointu que les stalactites et fonça droit sur mon frère. Ledit frère qui se la prend en pleine face.

Cette attaque a beau m'affaiblir considéramment, elle a un avantage puissant, elle est si rapide qu'il est impossible de l'éviter ! Je souris d'aventage quand je vois mon frère enfoncé dans le mur avec quelques morceau de sa peau qui sont entièrement geler. Mais ne croyez pas que c'est grâce à Dia que je tire mon pouvoir de la glace ! Pas du tout même, la glace est ma flamme, alors que Dia n'est que l'apparence humaine de ma faux, ladite faux qui est enfermer dans ma bague. C'est grâce à notre transformation à Dia et moi que je peux combiner ma flamme et mon arme, car si je n'active pas ma faux je ne peut pas les marier. Je vois un camarade à mon frère s'approcher de lui pour ensuite lui prendre le pouls. Que c'est attendrissant !

Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'en dire d'aventage que je sens mes forces me quitter... Ah les 5 minutes de ma transformations sont écouler ! Je vois à nouveau Dia devant moi, alors je jette un coup d'oeil à mes vêtements et voit que je suis à nouveau moi ! Plus Murder Princess, simplement moi et mes vêtements offert par mes sempai ! Dia commence à disparaître, alors je lui dit à bientôt. Une fois qu'elle eu totelement disparut, je regarde ma main droite et y voit sans grande surprise l'anneau présent à mon annulaire droit où est enfermé Dia. Après tout elle aussi a besoin de repos...

Je me sens chanceler et tombe de la branche en arrière, mais alors que je croyais rencontrer le béton je me retrouve dans les bras

d'un dieu, dans des bras réconfortant, des bras dans lesquels je m'était souvent abandonné. Les siens, ceux de Mukuro.

Jamais,ô grand jamais je ne pourrais les oublier. L'effet qu'ils me procurait il y a des années.

Je le regarde et lui sourit faiblement, il ressère sa prise et me murmure, mais le dit assez fort pour que les autres entende:

Mukuro: Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber au sol et abîmer ton jolie visage

Je prend une teinte rouge pivoine, mais lui sourit tout de même et pose ma tête sur son épaule et me laisse bercer au doux song

régulier des battements de son coeur. Rien de plus apaisant ne peut éxister.

Belphegor: Fait chier -se lève et regarde les deux personnes- shishishi~ je pourrais presque croire que vous êtes ensemble.

Mukuro et moi: Mais on l'est

Nous sourions tous les deux à la mode DR jéckel, puis partons, moi encore dans ses bras sous la pleine lune. Je me met à frédonner

une chanson, la seule chanson qui est réussi à me faire pleurer. Quand j'entame la fin je sens mon preux chevalier s'arrêter et lâcher un:

"kufufufu oh une alouette"

Je lève la tête et ouvre mes yeux jusqu'à maintenant fermé, et rencontre des yeux gris encadrer par des cheveux couleur gaie. Je soupire de soulagement et me blottit à nouveau contre mon sauveur, ou mon ange cela dépend du point de vue.

Mais alors que j'allais m'endormir je me sentit transporter, alors j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux et voit que Mukuro m'a donné à

Kyôya et que ce dernier est déjà en marche en direction des couloirs. Avec les dernières forces qu'il me reste je lève mon bras

gauche et lu fait au revoir de la main, au revoir qu'il me répond en imitant mon geste.

Je sourit, et me blottit contre le corps chaud de Kyôya et m'endors au rythme régulier de sa réspiration.

* * *

Tant de questions qui restent sans réponse n'est-ce pas ? Surtout que plus les chapitres avancent et encore plus de questions apparaissent.

Siana: Pouvons-nous avoir des Reviews please ?

A la semaine prochaine~

Bye bie !


	5. Chapter 5: Premier voyage

Hey ! Cela si~ longtemps que je ne vous ai pas posté un chapitre ! Alors j'ai pris mon mal en patience ainsi que ma flemme en main et je vous poste un chapitre tout frais~Voilà en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

Disclamer: Les personnages sont à Akira sauf Cassandre et Siana !

Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est un peu voir très court donc je m'excuse d'avance, gomen~

Enjoy~

* * *

Au sein de la varia: chapitre 5

Premier voyage

P.O.V. Cassandre

Si je me rappelle et que je ne montre pas, hier j'ai revue mon frère, et hier on était vendredi, donc aujourd'hui on est...LE WEEK END ! Oui enfin, c'est pas trop tôt, et si je ne me trompe pas, puisque c'est le week end, quelqu'un doit venir me chercher pour passer ces 2 jours avec moi. Oh et on est aussi le 23 décembre mais ça je m'en fout. Heu en fait je m'en fout pas totelement puisque ça veux dire qu'on est en vacances... Donc non pas 2 jours avec mon tuteur mais 2 semaines !

Je me lève précipitament , et commence à m'habillée en vitesse pressée de passer ces deux journées avec mon tuteur, oui enfin avec mon tuteur et Romario, bien entendu. Mais bon pas grave j'aime bien Romario, il est sympas.

Je me coiffe toujours en vitesse et ce n'est que maintenant que je remarquer qu'il est 10h passé, ho l'enfoiré, il est en retard.

Tandis que je commençais à partir dans mes instants où je deviens Murder Princess (c'est comme ça que les assassins l'a surnomme) , c'est à dire le moment où je commence à penser de différentes façons comment tuer quelqu'un, j'entendis une sonnerie et voit mon portable allumé. Je décroche en priant pour que ce ne soit pas Dino car sinon mon portable aura son bathème de l'air.

Moi: Oui allo ?

?: Tu es sur de vouloir refuser notre proposition ?

Moi: Ha Bel-onni-san tu tombes bien !

Belphegor: Pourquoi, shishishi ?

Moi: Conduis-moi en Italie !

Belphegor: Pourquoi ?

Moi: Tu te répète shashasha~~ Mais c'est parce que Dino a oublier qu'il devait venir me chercher alors je veux aller en Italie pour lui montrer de quel bois je me chauffe !

Belphegor: Ok c'est d'accord je veux voir ça, shishishishishishi~~

Moi: Merci Bel, t'es super comme frère

Je raccroche, me coiffe à la hâte et descends les escaliers en courant manquant de me casser la gueule plusieurs fois d'affiler mais je ne tombe pas , je dois ça à mon agilité surprenante que je dois à mes deux sempai, Lal-sempai et Colonello-sempai !

Quand j'arrive en bas je manque de m'étouffer quand je vois Bel-onni-san m'attendre avec à ses coter toute la troupe de gigolo devant...une limousine !

Ha ouais c'est vrai, gosse de riche = voiture de riche

Ca tombe sous le sens ! Que je suis conne moi, enfin bon je me dirige vers eux et sert mon frère dans mes bras, etrainte qu'il me rend. Je me tourne vers sa petite tribu et leur offre un grand sourire.

Moi: Merci de m'amener avec vous

Lussuria: -arrive et la serra dans ses bras- Ho Cassandre-chan !

MOI: Tu sais quoi ? Je t'aime toi alors tu peut m'appeller comme tu veux, dit-toi que tu as de la chance ! Il n'y a que mes amis qui ont le droit de me donner un surnom

Lussuria: D'accord alors à partir d'aujourd'hui je t'appellerais So-chan, et toi ce sera mama lussuria

Moi: Heu ok, lussu-nee-san ! -sourit-

Belphegor: Hey tu vaux mieux comme soeur, Siana par exemple

MOI: Shashasha~ Ta maîtresse te manque Bel ?

Squalo: C'est pas croyable, VOOIIIIII, vous avez le même rire !

Levi: Et le même caractère

Mammon: Et qu'est-ce qu'on y gagne à la conduire en Italie avec nous ? Surtout qu'elle me doit les fraie d'hospitalisation...

Moi: Tu y gagne le plaisir de ma compagnie *Et tu peux crever pour que je te rembourse*

Mammon: Et en quoi c'est gratifiant ?

Moi et Belphegor: Toiiiiiii !

Mamon: Humpf mais tu paye son billèt d'avion Bel

Belphegor: Oui car moi au moins je ne suis pas radin ! Shishishishishishi~~

Mammon: Je ne suis pas radin j'ai juste le sens des affaires

Belphegor: Arnaquer tes camarades c'est pas avoir le sens des affaires, c'est d'avoir le sens de faire chier le monde, shishishi~~ et ça c'est mon boulot

Mammon: Mange ou tu seras manger, c'est le biseness bel

Squalo: Voiiiiii Mammon arrêtes de faire de la phylosophie ça te va pas !

Je me met à rigoler juste en voyant la scène qui s'affiche devant moi, ils sont extra, c'est trop marrant, finalement je sens que je vais bien l'aimer ce môme ! Ils se retournent vers moi assez en colère que je me foutent de leur gueules et je me marre encore plus, jusqu'à que ma nouvelle soeur me prenne l'épaule et me dise qu'on va partir maintenant car sinon on serais en retard. J'hoche la tête t rentre dans la voiture, me met à coter de Mama Lussuria et attache ma ceinture. On démarre et je rigole toujours quand je vois Bel essayer de retirer la capuche à Mammon, tandis que celui-ci le menace de lui retirer le peu d'argent qu'il a dans son compte en banque.

Je jette un regard à leur Boss, le gosse de riche et voit qu'il se retient à grand peine de leur tirer dessus, alors je me marre encore plus et je voit Squalo, apparemment leur commandant soupirer puis regarder dehors. Je souris en pensant qu'ils ont tous un caractère différent puis je pose ma tête sur les genoux de Lussu-nee et commence à m'endormir.

* * *

Et oui je vous l'avez dit, il très court, j'ai quasi honte de poster ça, bref !

Siana: Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ?

A dans une semaine, sauf si j'ai reviews, car ça me donnera envie de poster plus vite.

Bye bi~


End file.
